


all wound up

by btajh



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Minhyun, Daniel is mentioned like twice, M/M, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Seongwu, Top Seongwu, future ongnielhwang, this is way fluffier than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btajh/pseuds/btajh
Summary: Seongwu only fucks alphas under one condition.





	all wound up

Seongwu has a goal tonight, so he goes somewhere upscale, a little fancier than usual. It turns out to be worth it when a handsome alpha slides into the seat next to him, holding a glass of water against his chest and flashing Seongwu a sweet smile.

He’s broad, but with a slim waist tightly fitted by a silky shirt. It dips down to show off his neck, free of impurities. His scent is flowery and clean; he must wash with a strong soap to mask the undertones of his scent. There’s no sleaziness oozing off of him though, only quiet interest in Seongwu, and so he doesn’t brush him off like he did to the last alpha that approached him.

After a few moments of looking each other over, the man clears his throat and ducks his head. “Hi.”

Seongwu laughs and the guy’s face flushes lightly. “Hey,” he says easily, slightly emboldened by how out of his depth the guy seems. He doesn’t really look like the type to frequent bars—exhibited by the fact he’s holding water and not any type of alcoholic drink—but he doesn’t really not look like it either. He has the kind of look Seongwu expects from a businessman or someone working in entertainment, but his aura screams that he doesn’t know how to approach this.

That’s fine. Seongwu’s got it all planned out.

“You here alone?” Seongwu asks, though he already knows the answer. It’d be glaringly obvious if there were any other scents on the man, considering how pristine his seems to be naturally. He must’ve just gotten here; he can’t imagine someone who looks like this would be left alone for long.

“Um, yeah.” The guy puts his glass down on the bar table. “I just got off work. I don’t usually come to these places, but...”

“I could tell,” Seongwu says, amusement obvious, and the guy flushes even further. Jesus, he gets red so easily; Seongwu hasn’t even said anything worthy of such a generous blush. “Don’t worry. It’s cute. What’s your name?”

“Minhyun.” The guy—Minhyun—holds out his hand. Seongwu blinks but takes it, slightly confused by the formality. Sure, it’s a classy bar, but Seongwu doesn’t usually shake hands with all the alphas he meets. Minhyun’s grip is firm, but his hands aren’t much larger than Seongwu’s. Seongwu pushes just as much power back, gauging Minhyun’s reaction; he doesn’t seem to notice, or care. “And you?”

“Seongwu,” Seongwu replies. “Ong Seongwu.”

Minhyun tilts his head. It must be a habit. “Ong?”

“Yeah. Ong Seongwu.” Seongwu grins. He didn’t make his last name, of course, but he’s still quite proud of it. It’s a good conversation starter. “Now you can go and tell your friends you’ve met an Ong.”

Minhyun covers his mouth when he laughs, eyes crinkling; completely disappearing into his smile. Seongwu feels like he’s been hit by a truck when he sees it, and he almost pinches the inside of his palm to shake himself out of his daze.

“I think I’ve met one Ong before,” Minhyun hums. “Or I just misheard. Either way, I don’t think my friends will want to know what I’m doing tonight, but—that’s pretty cool.”

Seongwu mirrors Minhyun’s position. One arm on the table, one hanging off his side onto his lap. Minhyun follows his movements, seeming to know what Seongwu’s going to ask. Maybe it was an intentional slip of words. Maybe Minhyun’s more aware of how this works than he thought.

“What are you going to do tonight?” Seongwu takes the bait.

Minhyun shrugs, taking another sip of his water. The ice is fresh, Seongwu notes. “I’m not sure yet,” Minhyun says eventually. “Something fun, I hope.”

“Fun,” Seongwu echoes. “Well, I’d like to think I’m pretty fun.” He rests his cheek on his palm, still smiling.

“I’m sure that’s true.” Minhyun turns on the stool to face him. “Anyone with the family name Ong seems like they’d be a fun person. You must have to put up with a lot of awful puns.”

Seongwu snorts through his nose. It’s kind of inelegant, but, well—elegance clearly isn’t his style, unlike Minhyun’s. 

“That’s an understatement,” he says. “It’s only really funny when cute people do it.” Seongwu looks Minhyun in the eyes. For emphasis and all.

“Are you implying I’m cute?” Minhyun replies, faking shock, one hand on his chest. It’s silly; obviously this guy knows he’s cute. Gorgeous, beautiful, whatever. Even the way his hair shifts and falls over his eyes when he moves is perfect.

“Of course I am. I hope you own a mirror.” Minhyun covers one of his burning cheeks with his hand. “And I don’t think you would’ve approached me if you didn’t think I was too.”

“Well.” Minhyun coughs, eyes adverting to the table. “You’re right.”

Seongwu finishes off his vodka; there’s not a lot left. He’s been sitting here for way too long, pushing off irritating people, but he thinks he’s found the one. 

“I’ve got a hotel booked,” Seongwu says. “Come back with me?”

Minhyun blinks once, twice. “You already booked a hotel? For—” he cuts off abruptly.

“No, I didn’t book a hotel preemptively just to bang someone,” Seongwu chuckles, running a hand through his hair. He stands up and off the stool. “I’m on a business trip right now. For the next few weeks, actually, so. It’s company provided and all.”

Minhyun seems to relax at that. Perhaps he thought Seongwu wanted to kidnap him or something, but as strong as Seongwu would like to think he is he’s sure that Minhyun is even stronger and faster than him. Not that he would ever do something like that in the first place; he honestly just wants a good fuck. That’s all.

“Okay.” Minhyun takes another sip of his water. “Is it close?”

“Just around the block.”

Minhyun left his coat near the door, so they go to pick it up (but only after Minhyun pays for Seongwu’s drink, without hesitation.) It’s one of those fancy beige ones that frame the back and shoulders. He looks like a model, quite frankly. Seongwu should’ve asked what his job was; even if it had been a bit too personal, he’s going to be dying all night from curiosity. But walking back to his hotel doesn’t seem like the right timing. Minhyun is quiet, only really commenting on the scenery they pass. It’s fine if he is, because Seongwu isn’t taking him back to hear him talk. Even if he does have an unusually nice voice.

“This is me,” Seongwu says, stopping in front of his hotel. It’s not like 5-star expensive or anything, but the whole block is pretty nice. Even with the bar, it’s quite quiet, and the concierge greets them with a polite smile as they walk by. Seongwu nods back and they fill into the elevator. 

“This place is pretty nice,” Minhyun echoes his thoughts, looking at the marble front of the elevator and the clean mirrors. Seongwu knows what he really means, though: you must do something nice for a living. 

“Yeah,” Seongwu agrees. “I’m pretty lucky.”

Minhyun passes him a polite smile, not prodding any further.

His room is on the fifth floor. He grabs the ‘Do not disturb’ sign that he left on the other side of door as he finally opens it, having to swipe his card three times before he gets it to work. Minhyun had just giggled quietly behind him, watching him fumble.

They don’t move past the area in front of the door once Seongwu shuts it behind them. He takes off his coat and hangs it up, gesturing for Minhyun to follow. Even without the padding of the coat, his shoulders are so broad. Seongwu wants to run his hands over them, down his arms, his waist. 

He takes a deep breath.

“So,” he says helpfully.

Minhyun is close to the wall, facing him. His gaze drops to Seongwu’s hands, then back to his face, as if he isn’t sure where to focus.

“So,” Minhyun says back.

“... We going to fuck?” Seongwu asks bluntly, because he’s more than ready to jump Minhyun right now. 

Minhyun laughs. He seems to laugh a lot, which isgood, because Seongwu does too. Minhyun laughs every time he laughs and already the noise is pleasant and welcome to his ears. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Kind of figured that was the point here.”

“Phew,” Seongwu says, pushing Minhyun back against the wall—gently, by his middle, fisting the front of his shirt. He can feel Minhyun’s stomach cave underneath the pressure, likely unused to having someone touch him so freely there. The stomach is such a sensitive part of the body, in more ways than one; and from the shiver that goes down Minhyun’s spine, he can likely feel every movement. Good. “And here I thought you wanted to come back and play video games or something.”

Minhyun fits his hand over Seongwu’s jaw, pulling their faces together. “You’re funny,” he murmurs, and kisses him.

It starts off slow, but one swipe of Seongwu’s tongue over Minhyun’s leaves them both grabbing on for more. Seongwu fits his hands over Minhyun’s sides, tipping his head upwards to meet every kiss half-way. Minhyun takes everything so well, pressing back incessentantly whenever Seongwu leans in. 

When Seongwu pulls back for air, Minhyun’s lips are already plush and red. Seongwu presses his index finger down onto Minhyun’s swollen lower lip and Minhyun takes it into his mouth, eyes fluttering.

“The moment I saw you,” Minhyun gasps as Seongwu removes his finger, tangling his own into Seongwu’s hair. “I knew I had to—”

“Yeah,” Seongwu grins, leaning over to bite on Minhyun’s lower lip, where he pressed before. Minhyun moans deliciously, the noise muffled by Seongwu’s own mouth. “I know. The ice.”

Minhyun pulls barely a centimeter back to look at him. “The ice?”

“The ice in your glass hadn’t melted yet, so. I figured you saw me and walked right over.” Seongwu leans forward again to kiss him, deeper this time. Minhyun’s fingers dig against his scalp, holding him close, matching every press of tongue that Seongwu gives him. He’s a good kisser, a little sloppier than Seongwu thought he’d be considering his kept-together appearance, but still good. 

It could be the pherophomes, too; Seongwu’s cock is stirring in his pants, Minhyun’s thigh brushing against the front of his pants every so often. His scent is thicker now, too. Still not as strong as most of the alphas Seongwu’s been with, but certainly more obvious in the still air of the hotel room and the growing heat between them both.

Seongwu can be pretty patient, normally. But even he has his limits, and hot alphas that let him shove them around is one of them. Minhyun groans when Seongwu stands back onto his heels, both their cocks pressing uncomfortably against the lines of their pants. Seongwu hikes Minhyun up by his thighs, pushing him up against the wall, and buries his face against Minhyun’s shoulder. 

“Hey. Hey, babe,” Seongwu whispers against Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun tilts his head back to look at him, eyes already a bit hazy, and simply nods to confirm he’s listening. Seongwu’s lips never leave Minhyun’s skin as he speaks, “I gotta tell you something.”

Minhyun holds onto his shoulders to steady himself, nodding again. “Okay?” he says, more like a question, breathless and Seongwu bites over his adam’s apple. 

Minhyun shivers. He’s been surprisingly pliant for an alpha, though he can feel in Minhyun’s grip how strange he must feel. But good, too, in how he pants quietly, allowing Seongwu to do as he wants.

Seongwu may have really lucked out here.

“I don’t fuck with alphas,” Seongwu says simply. Minhyun pulls back to stare at him properly, clearly confused, his scent immediately going muddled with embarrassment. Maybe he thinks Seongwu’s lead him on. It’s kind of adorable, how scandalized he looks, but it’s mostly pitiful, so Seongwu continues quickly. “Unless it’s under one condition.”

Minhyun tilts his head, his fingers slipping from Seongwu’s shoulders. “And that is? Is it—you have some kind of a kink?”

Seongwu laughs; he can’t help it. Minhyun is by far the cutest alpha he’s ever met, so sue him for getting a little flustered and giddy at the same time. He shakes his head and dips back down to Minhyun’s collarbone, licking right along his skin, lapping up the sweat that’s formed.

“Not exactly,” he murmurs.

Minhyun stays still against the wall. One of Seongwu’s hands trail over his chest, and he can feel underneath his fingers, even through the fabric of Minhyun’s shirt, how fast his heart is beating. Poor thing.

“Are you messing around with me?” Minhyun asks.

“No, no,” Seongwu says. He stands up properly and cups Minhyun’s face in his palms. Half of him wants to tear through Minhyun’s clothes and shove him onto the floor right here; but he’s so pretty, elegance oozing from every pore, and it just feels wrong. “Not at all. Fuck, you’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Minhyun’s ears flush a deep red. He holds onto Seongwu’s shirt, still evidently confused, but Seongwu’s thumb brushing over his cheek and the genuine compliment seems to calm him momentarily. 

“It’s not like something... weird, is it?” Minhyun says tentatively, and Seongwu chuckles again.

“Maybe. I wouldn’t say it’s a kink, but weird? I’ve had a few people tell me that. No one nearly as pretty as you, though.” Seongwu fits his mouth over Minhyun’s. “If we’re going to fuck, I’m going to fuck you.”

Minhyun blinks at him, their lips still touching, an almost-kiss only stopped by his lack of reaction.

“Isn’t that what we’re going to do?” Minhyun answers slowly, but Seongwu can tell he’s comprehending the real meaning by how he bunches up Seongwu’s shirt in surprise.

“I mean,” Seongwu says, curling his arms around Minhyun’s waist. So tiny; the slope between his shoulders and his waist makes Seongwu’s breath catch in his throat. “I’m going to be the one inside you. Is that okay, babe?”

“I—” Minhyun stutters. Seongwu wants to kiss him properly, but he desperately needs verbal confirmation that Minhyun is fine with this before he continues. “Inside me,” he echoes.

“Yeah. I need to know if that’s okay, before we continue. Else you can leave and we can act like this never happened.” The room is so quiet for a moment, other than the sounds of their breathing, that Seongwu can swear he can hear the cogs in Minhyun’s brain turn.

“No, I—” Minhyun almost jumps to grab onto Seongwu’s arm, and far too much excitement blossoms in his stomach. “That’s... okay. I’ve never done that before. But... I can try. You know what you’re doing, right?”

“Fuck,” Seongwu swears. He practically picks Minhyun up, tugging him onto the plush bed, messing up the sheets by pushing Minhyun down onto his back. Minhyun grips the mattress hard, arms over his head. “Yeah, I do. It’s going to be amazing, sweetheart. God, do you have any idea how hot you are? I swear I’ll give you the best fucking of your life.”

“Well, this is the first one ever for me, so. Not much competition there.”

Seongwu laughs, completely genuinely, feeling oddly warm for the cool winter chill that’s settled in the air this past month. “You’re funny,” Seongwu says. “Keep being so funny and I may try and keep you.”

This earns a smile from Minhyun—his lips curve like a cat’s, and all of this is not good for Seongwu’s heart.

“Can I mark you up?” Seongwu asks, quietly, like it’s a secret. He introduces the idea carefully because it normally doesn’t go over well. Not even most omegas he’s met like being marked, due to social stigma; let alone alphas, who would bear the scorn of their peers as well. But Seongwu doesn’t know Minhyun’s life, and he really, really wants to mark Minhyun’s pretty neck, so fuck it. It’s worth a try.

Minhyun breathes in deeply through his nose, lashes fluttering as he focuses back on Seongwu. And then he tilts his head back and fucking presents his neck again—this time with an invitation, and Seongwu almost growls. 

He could get drunk off this. A tall, beautiful alpha just waiting for him to take over. It’s far better than any expensive alcohol he’s ever tasted. But he manages to steel himself, nosing over Minhyun’s jaw, and sighs. Minhyun’s exhibiting more self-control than Seongwu thought was possible; he deserves the same back.

“I need another verbal answer,” he says. “I know it’s a big deal. I need to hear that it’s okay. And you know—it’s okay if it’s not, too. I won’t push you.”

Minhyun bites his lip, then catches Seongwu’s. His fingers brush over Seongwu’s arms, unsure of whether to pull him closer or not; but his kiss is concentrated, his tongue swiping over Seongwu’s bottom lip with purpose. Seongwu moans and decides for him, shoving their chests together in the process, their bodies so tight together he can feel Minhyun’s erection flat against his thigh.

“It’s okay,” Minhyun gasps. “Do it. I—I want it.”

Seongwu growls, deep in his throat, and licks over Minhyun’s throat, trying to find the perfect spot. Minhyun quivers in his grasp, but stays otherwise still. He’s so patient, Seongwu finds, even as Seongwu takes his time to find the point that really makes him gasp.

He does, right over his adam’s apple. He fits the skin in between his teeth and sucks, holding Minhyun against the wall by his shoulders. He gasps, over and over, the noises bubbling in his throat, unable to be contained as Seongwu levels his tongue against his skin.

And then he pulls back and licks over it again, surveying his work. It’s a bright, angry red; it’ll fade beautifully. He kisses it once more, then draws back up to Minhyun’s mouth, slick with a little bit of his own drool.

“You ever been marked like that before?” Seongwu slips both his hands underneath Minhyun’s shirt. His stomach is tight—he must work out. Seongwu’s not surprised at all. He can find his ribs in between the folds of muscle, and the dip of his waist is just as beautiful as he imagined it’d feel.

“No,” Minhyun breathes quietly.

“You like it?”

Minhyun appears to contemplate it for a second, but it’s only for show. Minhyun’s scent is crisp; every shift of his emotions is betrayed by the slightest change. Seongwu would know if he didn’t like it. Minhyun knows Seongwu would know.

“Yes,” he says, sounding something like ashamed.

Seongwu sighs, brushing Minhyun’s matted hair back from his cheeks, his temples. Sometimes this happens, especially with alphas bigger and stronger than him. It can be annoying, but Minhyun isn’t being annoying about it; he’s clearly trying to repress any negative emotions. It’s sweet of him, but Seongwu doesn’t want that for him. Isn’t going to let him go into this feeling that way.

“It’s okay,” he says, rubbing his thumbs along Minhyun’s temples. “Just because it’s new doesn’t mean it isn’t okay. It felt good, right? That’s all that matters.” Seongwu pushes their lips together, breathing into his mouth, feeling Minhyun’s tongue tentatively slide along his.

“Okay,” Minhyun whispers back.

Seongwu shucks his own clothes off. He’s practically bursting to get out of them, with how hot he is, and he can already feel slick starting to form. Minhyun watches him, eyes wide, taking in his form. He grins a bit cockily; he may not be as big as Minhyun, but he still fills out nicely.

“Seriously, don’t worry, sweetheart.” Seongwu pushes him down by his shoulder; not hard enough for him to not be able to fight back with ease, but Minhyun just lets him, falling onto his back. “I’ll make you feel good. I wouldn’t mishandle anyone, and certainly not someone as pretty as you.” He grabs one of Minhyun’s hands and kisses his fingers. Each one, like he’s a prince.

Minhyun laughs, eyes crinkling into little half-moons, and Seongwu’s heart does flips inside his chest. Seongwu isn’t bad at sex—he thinks he’s pretty fucking good, actually, no pun intended—but he desperately wants to see Minhyun come undone tonight.

“You ever fuck an alpha at least?” Seongwu asks. He pushes up Minhyun’s silk shirt, letting the fabric crinkle underneath his chin, leaving his chest on display. It’s just as toned as Seongwu expected; he’s definitely not what anyone would consider buff, but he’s nicely toned, with a flat stomach and little loose skin on his sides. Seongwu lays his palm over his stomach again, waiting for Minhyun’s reply.

Minhyun’s breathing comes out slowly as he watches Seongwu move. “No, um. Almost, once. But ultimately no.”

Seongwu crawls his fingers upwards, grazing over Minhyun’s nipples. They harden due to the chill air and he rubs the nubs underneath his thumbs, a little harshly. Minhyun’s back arches and he turns his face and gasps into his pillow.

“Didn’t work out?” Seongwu doesn’t really like talking during sex, but—he really likes the sound of Minhyun’s voice, and he can’t help it. He’s curious about what kind of person the beautiful guy underneath him is. 

“We’re—co-workers, it was a bad idea,” Minhyun says in a rush. Seongwu presses harder onto his nipples and Minhyun cries out. “Please,” he whispers.

Seongwu’s cock sits hard already. It didn’t take much stimulation, just Minhyun rubbing up against him before and the soft noises he made against his ear. He looks and sounds even more beautiful like this, though, and the mixing of their scents in the air isn’t helping. He doesn’t really have the time to sit on top of Minhyun and play around with him, as much as he wants to—he doesn’t want Minhyun to get too impatient.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Seongwu moves off of Minhyun’s legs in order to undo his belt, then his jeans and his boxers. His dick springs free from behind the waistband. It’s nice, not overwhelmingly long or thick. He can imagine someone who’s into that salivating at the thought of having it inside him, but Seongwu just wants to taste him on his tongue.

So he dips down and covers the head of Minhyun’s cock with his mouth; alphas tend to have a distinct taste that comes from the strength of their scent. Minhyun’s tastes a bit like lavender, which is strange but not unwelcome. 

“Oh,” Minhyun gasps, not given even a moment of warning before Seongwu is licking up and down his shaft, getting him nice and wet. “Fuck, fuck—”

“Hmm,” Seongwu hums, rubbing Minhyun’s dick against his lip. “Don’t be shy, let me hear you.”

Minhyun holds onto Seongwu’s hair so tightly that he’s afraid he might rip it out. Seongwu opens his mouth, just has Minhyun’s cock sit there for a moment, and Minhyun covers either side of Seongwu’s face with his thighs, keeping him there.

“You have nice thighs,” Seongwu comments, pressing his tongue directly over the leaking tip of Minhyun’s cock.

“Um,” Minhyun says, not very coherent at all.

Seongwu shifts until Minhyun’s thighs drop back down onto his shoulders, and he releases Minhyun’s cock with a pop. Minhyun keens unhappily, driving his hips useless into the hot air.

“Let me grab the lube,” Seongwu says, tapping Minhyun’s legs to tell him to let go. It takes a few seconds for Minhyun’s brain to register the message. He must already be overloaded, poor thing; it’s probably the mark on his neck that’s sending his brain spinning the most. Having Seongwu’s scent embed into his skin, so near to his face. It’s only going to get worse for him. “We both know you don’t produce any on your own.”

The hotel provides lube free-of-charge, which Seongwu has taken advantage of gratuitously. This bottle is unscented, just a clear, cool fluid that drips over his fingers. He rubs them together to create a nice texture and then returns to Minhyun, fitting his legs back around him.

“Seongwu,” Minhyun whispers, hand grazing over his mouth. He doesn’t say anything else. 

Seongwu kisses his nose once, then his lips, then his jaw and the mark on his throat. His index finger finds Minhyun’s hole, so tight and clearly untouched, and he wonders what Minhyun must be feeling right now, aside from obvious overstimulation—whatever it is, Seongwu hopes to cloud it with pleasure soon.

“I got you, baby.” Minhyun is the one to seek his mouth this time, evidently to try and distract himself from the weird sensation of Seongwu’s finger prodding at his hole. “You’re okay.”

Seongwu pushes just one finger into him first. It’s all he needs to get Minhyun’s heart racing, so fast that Seongwu can feel it in the way his throat constricts and his head bobs. Their foreheads knock together as Minhyun looks down, observing Seongwu pushing in, right up to the knuckle. 

Minhyun looks absolutely gorgeous. He feels even better. Seongwu strokes his ass with his other hand, smoothing out the muscles in his back (again), as his finger finds the soft bundle of nerves seated deep inside him. Minhyun goes limp immediately, lying on the bed and taking it, a whine slipping out from him.

“See?” Seongwu crooks his finger and digs in more roughly. Minhyun’s whole body tenses and his cock jumps, so hard Seongwu wonders if he’s going to pop later. He shoves in another next, lube sliding down over Minhyun’s ass and thighs as he works his way into him. Once he knows Minhyun’s okay with the feeling, he doesn’t let up; just drives into him as fast as he can, spreading out his fingers as Minhyun shivers and clutches the mattress.

“I—Yeah,” Minhyun croaks. “It’s—it’s nice. It’s different, but it’s nice—oh, fuck, please, please, don’t stop—” he babbles out of nowhere, as if Seongwu could even think about it. He would be the meanest person in the world if he even tried.

“I’m not going anywhere. I told you not to worry,” Seongwu murmurs, keeping his voice low and soft as Minhyun’s sobs of please drown him out.

He gets four fingers into him before Minhyun really starts to break. He probably only really needs three, but Minhyun seems to like this so much—just rutting down on Seongwu’s fingers and crying out, almost delirious—that he almost doesn’t want to stop. If only he wasn’t achingly hard.

Seongwu pulls his fingers out, finally, and wipes the excess lube onto his own cock and then onto the sheets. Minhyun can’t seem to decide whether to look at him or the ceiling, his whole expression betraying how fucked up he is already.

“Fuck,” Seongwu curses, aligning his cock to Minhyun’s stretched hole. It flutters when Seongwu brushes the head over it, smearing his own slick over Minhyun’s skin. He knows from past experience how good that feels—pressing what’s essentially a physical manifestation of an omega’s pherophomes into an alpha’s body. Minhyun gasps sharply, fisting the sheets, all stretched out nice and pretty for Seongwu. “You’re a dream, you know? Like, I feel like I’m dreaming right now.”

“Well,” Minhyun bites out, peering out at him from behind his arms. His face is splotched with red, fringe falling over his wet eyes. “ _I_ feel like I’m dying, it’s so—please, just—Seongwu, come on, please,” he whimpers.

Seongwu laughs, perhaps a little too power-high right now. “Alright, alright,” he concedes. He grabs Minhyun’s legs and throws them over his shoulders, leaving him open for Seongwu to take. “I’m going to put it in, okay? You gonna stay nice and still for me?”

Minhyun covers his mouth with his hand and nods, watching as Seongwu starts to press in. Seongwu made sure to give him a nice view.

And, fuck—he’s tight, of course, since he’s an alpha, but he’s clearly nervous as well, which makes it worse. Seongwu grits his teeth and holds down Minhyun’s quivering thighs, his hand grazing over Minhyun’s hard cock in the process.

“It’s okay,” Seongwu gasps as Minhyun clenches down. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You gotta relax. It felt good, right? This is going to feel even better.”

Minhyun shuts his eyes, sighing, and rolls his shoulders. Seongwu feels bad for him; there’s no way he can’t. He definitely didn’t expect to do this tonight, and not ever, but Christ—Seongwu manages to push in more, still holding the base to keep himself aligned properly, and Minhyun gasps so sharply that Seongwu’s afraid he hurt himself until it turns into a pleasured whine.

Like a dream, he said, but he was wrong. He’s not sure this would even happen in his dreams. He’s never had a dream this good before.

“There we go,” Seongwu says sweetly. He reaches behind himself and gathers up some more slick, then wipes it around Minhyun’s hole. Minhyun won’t stop shivering, even as he loosens up more. “You feel—so fucking good, babe. So pretty, too. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Minhyun seems to take the compliment well, his breathing coming out faster, and Seongwu smiles even if Minhyun can’t see him.

Once he’s finally, finally inside, he lets go and bends over to nose against Minhyun’s neck. His scent has spiked again, and when he’s breathing him in like this, he can’t really feel anything other than Minhyun around him in every way. It leaves him breathless and dizzy; he could die happy like this.

“How do you feel?” Seongwu asks, staying still inside him. He rubs Minhyun’s waist, over his chest, his stomach. 

Minhyun turns his face to look at Seongwu. His arms hang uselessly on either side, one holding the pillow and the other just playing with the sheets. His eyes are glazed over with tears, but Seongwu can tell from his scent that it’s not a bad thing. Not even close.

“Weird,” Minhyun says, dazed. “It’s, um—it’s okay. You can—go, now, I think.”

Seongwu bites at his jaw, once, twice, until Minhyun gasps. There’s no reason for it; he just loves hearing that noise, the choked-off moans that Minhyun gives him. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” Seongwu says. “Hang onto me if you need to.”

Going back to holding onto Minhyun’s hips, he pulls out until just the tip of his cock is inside him. He goes slow, mostly so he doesn’t scare him; he’s sure Minhyun could take it faster, but the lazy way he’s watching Seongwu’s every move tells him that he’s not entirely in the moment right now. Minhyun’s walls flex around him and Seongwu bites down onto his lip, flexing every muscle in his body to control himself.

“I’ll take care of you,” Seongwu says and presses back in, just as slowly. Minhyun’s hips roll, as if to meet him halfway, and Seongwu’s not even sure if Minhyun hears him. “Don’t worry,” he sighs, endeared by how Minhyun just stares back at him, trusting him so wholly.

Seongwu reaches out and places his palm over Minhyun’s forehead. Minhyun licks his lips as Seongwu’s fingers trail upwards, into his hair, holding his head onto the pillow, the center of his neck pointed upwards. The mark Seongwu left is fading into a deep red nicely. Seongwu shoves forward again, a little more harshly this time, thinking about how Minhyun will smell like him. For a few days, at least. 

Moans fall out from Minhyun’s lips, in tune with all of Seongwu’s thrusts. Soft and shallow, but Minhyun keeps trembling, keeps tugging at the sheets restlessly. Seongwu’s stomach curls in on itself; he’s almost nauseous with how good it feels. Inside Minhyun, over him, holding him down and watching his eyes flutter open, shut, open, shut.

“You’re drooling,” Seongwu observes. Minhyun shakes back into reality and licks his lips. “I didn’t take you to be so messy.”

Minhyun squirms, but Seongwu still has a strong grip on his middle, keeping him down. He looks like he wants to do something—not turn them around, but make Seongwu go faster, perhaps. It’s too bad Seongwu’s in control here, and he’s decided to take things slowly. 

“You gonna answer me? Stop moving,” Seongwu says, lightly slapping Minhyun’s thigh. Minhyun stops immediately, thighs going lax, wide open. Seongwu cups his cheek as he leans over and pins him down with his whole body. Their faces are so close; their noses brush, and Seongwu laps up some of that drool he spoke about. “You like this, huh?”

“I’m—not,” Minhyun answers, each word coming out harshly. He grapples at Seongwu’s shoulders, as if unsteady, even though he’s trapped underneath Seongwu. The slide of Seongwu’s cock in and out of Minhyun’s body gets easier and easier, and he can feel the exact moment the tip of his cock hits the deepest part of him; he chokes every time, throat bobbing to try and cover the sound. 

“You’re not what? Not gonna answer me?” Seongwu intones. He’s just teasing at this point. There’s some kind of rush of chemicals in his brain right now, telling him to keep going—Seongwu’s nose is sharp, and Minhyun’s arousal is only growing, the scent of an alpha in pleasure clouding his nostrils and his mind. 

And it’s him, somehow. Him, fucking into this beautiful man that’s doing it. Seongwu’s lips brush at Minhyun’s soft skin, right below his collar, a rare place he hasn’t bitten at yet. He’s afraid he’s testing his luck too much, but Minhyun just holds him there, sobbing his name. 

“Not what?” Seongwu repeats, biting down and then pausing his thrusts, still seated deep inside Minhyun. He gathers some slick and drags it along Minhyun’s thighs, around his hole, over his thickened balls, just to watch him whimper.

“I’m,” Minhyun gasps. “I’m not... messy.”

Seongwu tilts his head. Minhyun can’t even keep their gazes aligned for more than a second before he’s looking away; at Seongwu’s chest, their connected bodies, the sheets, anywhere but Seongwu’s face. Seongwu coos, kissing all over his cheek.

“It’s alright,” Seongwu says softly. “It’s alright to be messy. It’s alright to feel good.” He pulls out then works back into him, balls slapping against Minhyun’s ass, Minhyun’s thighs tightly around his hips. 

Minhyun was totally blissed out; Seongwu could tell. He’s seen omegas like this, but never an alpha. He drops his hand from Minhyun’s hair and smiles, kissing him right on the lips, closed-mouthed. Minhyun follows him with his own, mouth wide open, his tongue hanging out, just waiting for whatever Seongwu will give him next.

“I got you,” Seongwu says. He holds Minhyun on his lap and fucks him as hard as he knows Minhyun can take it, until the bed is rattling and Minhyun is muffling screams into Seongwu’s shoulder. He bites down every so often, probably unintentionally, trying to stop himself. Seongwu runs his hand down Minhyun’s spine, smoothing out his tightened muscles, and lets him cling to him.

“You take it so well,” Seongwu murmurs against his ear. The thrumming adrenaline was making his thrusts sloppy, and he knows he can’t last much longer. But he’s determined to make Minhyun cum first, at least; he wants to feel him tighten up around him, wants to see the face he makes from cuming with Seongwu still inside him. “Better than any omega I’ve ever heard. Definitely better than any alpha.”

“It feels—” Minhyun says, and that’s all he can say, apparently. His hips roll, shoving himself back onto Seongwu’s cock, not seeming to care anymore what it must seem like for an alpha to be fucking himself on an omega’s dick. Seongwu certainly doesn’t care. His cock rubs against Seongwu’s stomach, giving him enough friction to make him continually shudder. “Oh my god,” he whispers, voice low.

Seongwu splays his hand over Minhyun’s chest, still impressed by how wide he is, and kisses him again. This time for real, giving Minhyun what he wants; Minhyun mostly just cries against him, Seongwu’s dick pressing relentlessly against his prostate, forcing him into overstimulation.

“Seongwu, Seongwu—Fuck, fuck, I—”

He cums all over their stomachs, the head of his cock pressed right against Seongwu’s skin; he cums so hard Seongwu can feel the ripple of it in his muscles, inside him, and he holds Minhyun as tight as he can as he spills into him. Minhyun moans unfalteringly against his ear as he licks over the mark he made earlier, pleasure edging at him until he can’t contain it anymore.

Minhyun falls back, neither of them able to support him any longer. They stare at each other for a few seconds, panting and trying to catch their breaths, before Minhyun just sighs and closes his eyes.

Seongwu looks down and sees the mess of slick and cum they’ve made. It’s a lot, more of a mess than usual, and his arms ache as he tries to tug the sheet out from underneath Minhyun. He gets the message quickly and sits up, helping Seongwu shuck it onto the floor beside the bed.

Finally, he lies down beside him. Fuck. He might’ve almost died there. It certainly felt like it.

The air clears as Minhyun’s mind does, his smell fading until it’s mostly just sex. Seongwu grabs him by his middle and tugs him closer, nosing at his neck so he can scent him again. He might be a little addicted to it. Might be a little addicted to all of this now.

“Holy shit,” Minhyun breathes out eventually. 

Seongwu touches Minhyun’s belly, weirdly delighted to feel his cum drying there, a physical reminder of just how much pleasure Minhyun was in.

“Good?” Seongwu asks.

Minhyun giggles sheepishly, still a bit out of it. Seongwu runs his hands all over Minhyun’s cheeks, fascinated by how squishy and soft they are when he smiles.

“Yeah,” Minhyun says hoarsely. “It was good.”

“Mm.” Seongwu presses his own cheek to their shared pillow, mirroring Minhyun’s position. “Good,” he says, and that’s final.

Minhyun sighs again, full-body this time, and goes lax underneath his touch. He looks like he’s asleep, and Seongwu lets him. He’s feeling rather tired himself, and sometimes at this point he would just fall asleep. But it was Minhyun’s first time doing this, and he deserves for Seongwu to clean him up, at least.

“I’ll be right back.” Seongwu reluctantly detangles himself from Minhyun, who makes a disappointed noise at the loss. “I’m just going to get a wet towel.”

‘’Kay,” Minhyun says.

Seongwu cleans himself off first, as quickly as possible, because he wants to get back to Minhyun. Every second feels precious. He wets another towel after and brings it out.

“Roll over, sweetheart,” Seongwu says gently. Minhyun does so, back facing upwards, and Seongwu wipes him down. It’s nothing compared to a proper shower, but it gets most of the gross stuff off of him. “There we go.” He pats Minhyun’s ass.

“I’m gonna nap,” Minhyun says, not even reacting. Seongwu chuckles.

“Alright. I’ll go put this back and then, uh.” He pauses, waiting to see if Minhyun reacts. Which is ridiculous, because—this is Seongwu’s hotel room. He’s not going to get kicked out of his own room. Minhyun doesn’t protest, already falling back asleep. “I’ll join you. Be right back again.”

He deposits the towel into the bin in the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror, looking at the teeth-shaped bite marks on his shoulder. Those’ll fade nicely, though not nearly as darkly as the one he gave Minhyun. He presses down on them to make them a bit redder, then goes back to the alpha sleeping in his bed.

There’s only one thin sheet covering them now, but the room is already hot enough that they didn’t need the thicker ones anyways. Minhyun turns towards him when he slips in beside him, his hands balled in front of his chest. 

Seongwu shuts his eyes and drifts off, focusing on the scent of lavender and pleasant satisfaction that fills his mind.

 

 

A while later—they only end up napping for an hour before Minhyun rolls over and complains about the dried cum still in his ass—once they’ve both washed up properly and subsequently returned to planet Earth, Seongwu rolls over and plants a big wet kiss on Minhyun’s cheek. It’s barely 6AM.

“That’s a little gross,” Minhyun says, and Seongwu feels a freakishly large sense of pride at that.

“It’s my way of showing thanks. You know, for giving me the greatest fuck of my life. You should give me one too,” he jokes, though mostly he just wanted to cop another kiss from him. He regrets his choice of words almost immediately, because what if it wasn’t the greatest fuck of Minhyun’s life?

He’s pretty sure it ranks top three. But the best? What if he’s fucked Kang Daniel or someone like him? Seongwu can’t compete with that.

“Hmm,” Minhyun hums, pretending to think. “I guess you deserve it. Come here.” He pulls Seongwu on top of him—willingly, his brain supplies helpfully, as if it can’t believe that such a handsome alpha like Minhyun would let Seongwu lie over him like this. “Even your moles are handsome,” Minhyun notes, and kisses each one.

Seongwu grins widely, and—he’s sure he’s going to regret this later, but. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re literally perfect? Fuck, Minhyun, I know we met like five hours ago and most of it has been spent moaning, but I—Let me take you out on a date. Please.”

Minhyun’s eyes widen almost comically. Seongwu wonders if it’s from the overwhelming compliment or the date thing. Probably the latter. Because let’s be real; this guy likely gets told every other day that he’s perfect.

But he laughs like he doesn’t, suddenly all shy again, and hides his face behind his hands.

“You barely even know me,” Minhyun says.

“I know that you’re physically perfect, so that’s already a huge plus.” Seongwu kisses one of his ears, still just as flushed as before. He hopes they aren’t always like that, because that would be too much for Seongwu to handle. “And apparently we’re sexually compatible. And you’re funny. And you bought me my drink, so you must be nice, even though I fully intend to pay for you in the future.”

Minhyun squirms, giggling as Seongwu continues to press kisses to his face. “Really?”

“Do I really intend to pay for you? Yeah.” Minhyun gives him an unimpressed look, but he still looks so cute that Seongwu just sighs. “Of course. I want to try. Maybe it won’t work out, but I—I think it will. I just have a feeling. Please say yes?”

Minhyun sighs dramatically, but his smile gives him away, and Seongwu peppers even more kisses across his face, until he’s gasping for breath from giggling so much.

“Okay, yes—please, I’m so tired,” Minhyun gasps out. Seongwu finally releases him, so completely satisfied. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.”

“Mm. Do you work on Saturdays?” Seongwu never thought he would care about a one night stand enough to ask about work, but, well. Here he is.

“Not this one,” Minhyun answers. “Why? I don’t think I can do it again later. I’m getting old.”

“What? You don’t look any older than me. Don’t inadvertently call me old.” Seongwu lightly slaps his thigh, to which Minhyun whines and groans at the same time. “I’ll bring you breakfast in bed, then.”

Minhyun’s eyebrows practically raise into his hair. “Seriously?”

Seongwu pauses. “I’ll order room service for us and then I’ll bring the food to you in bed from the door. So, yeah.”

Minhyun’s eyes crinkle when he smiles brightly. Seongwu’s feeling exhausted himself as well—but he can’t resist kissing him. Just once more, to make sure that smile is embed onto his lips.

“I look forward to it,” Minhyun says quietly, enjoying the kiss.

“You should. I’m great at ordering room service. It’s a talent,” Seongwu sniffs. 

“Okay, Ong,” Minhyun humours him. His legs tangle in between Seongwu’s. It’s not awkward at all, really; sometimes alphas can get a little antsy with this part. The cuddling part. The feelings. It’s not to say that Minhyun isn’t like other alphas because—Seongwu’s met other alphas that like to cuddle, of course, even if they’re a rarity. Minhyun’s just different altogether, but in a good way.

“Ong,” Seongwu repeats absently. He holds onto Minhyun’s waist, burying his face against his hair, breathing in the sweet smell of his shampoo and the faint scent of sex clinging to his skin. “What’s your last name? You know mine, obviously.”

“Hwang,” Minhyun answers. 

“Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwu hums. He tightens his grip around Minhyun, thinking hard. It sounds so familiar. Hwang Minhyun. “Isn’t that the name of that model guy?”

Minhyun bites the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling and Seongwu gapes at him.

“No way,” Seongwu says out loud.

“I mean, I am a model and my name is Hwang Minhyun. I don’t know if I’m the same model you’re thinking of.” Minhyun stretches out, unable to contain his grin, and Seongwu laughs at how absurd this is.

“Of course you are.” Seongwu shakes his head in disbelief. His fingers slip under Minhyun’s pyjama shirt, over his ribs, quietly fascinated by how smooth his skin is. “Honestly, I was wondering earlier. You look like a model. But, I didn’t think... I mean, why would a model want to come home with me?”

Minhyun perks up, shivering underneath Seongwu’s touch. “Why not? You could be a model yourself, you know. I wasn’t sure either. It’s not like I know every other person in the business.”

“Me?” Seongwu scoffs. “You’re cute. You’re really good at flattery. God, you really are perfect.”

Minhyun puffs out his cheeks and rolls on top of him. The weight feels nice when they’re just playing around; Seongwu doesn’t want to go again, and clearly neither does Minhyun. But it’s nice. Just fooling around like this. He’s never had someone want to just talk after sex; then again, he’s never put the effort into carrying such a lengthy conversation.

“I am cute,” Minhyun agrees quietly. “I guess. I don’t know, I don’t really think of myself as ‘cute’ often. But you definitely are. And I’m not just saying that to be nice.”

Seongwu looks up at him, then plants his hands firmly on Minhyun’s ass and smiles brightly. “Okay,” he says happily. “Then we’re both cute. That’s a great first step for our relationship. Step one, agree that the other is attractive.”

Minhyun rolls his eyes and shakes his ass until Seongwu lets go. “I’m sore,” he grumbles. “And I hope I’ve already made it clear enough that I think you’re—attractive. You know. I wouldn’t have done any of this if I hadn’t.”

“Yeah. I figured.” Seongwu settles his hands onto Minhyun’s thighs instead. He has such long legs; he should’ve just assumed he was a model from the first moment he saw him. “I’ve heard models have high standards.”

“Mm,” Minhyun lies back down, flopped over him like a koala. He doesn’t answer past that, and Seongwu has no idea if that’s confirmation or not. Either way, he’s feeling pretty good right now. 

He nudges Minhyun until he’s only half-on him, then holds him again. With the conversation apparently exhausted, his eyes are starting to droop again, and he presses his lips to Minhyun’s forehead as he prepares to fall asleep.

“This was nice,” he whispers, not even sure if Minhyun is still conscious.

Minhyun opens one eye, blinks a few times, then presses a quick kiss to Seongwu’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Minhyun agrees. “Um. Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me,” Seongwu says softly, and leaves it at that. Minhyun nods and tucks his arms underneath Seongwu’s. 

He normally doesn’t like to face people when sleeping either, but he’s made so many exceptions and firsts for Minhyun today—this seems like a rather minor one.

Minhyun’s breathing evens out soon enough, his lips parted and his long lashes pressed to his cheeks. Seongwu is barely awake, but he feels like he has to watch him for a few moments. Just a few more. Perhaps it’s because he’s too much of a romantic, but—if this works out, long-term, he wants to be able to remember this vividly. There’s no harm in it.

It’s not long before he starts to drift off too, trying to think back to all the magazines he’s supposedly seen Minhyun in. He thinks he saw Jihoon flipping through one with Minhyun on the cover, and...

“Oh my god,” Seongwu blurts out. “Do you know Kang Daniel?”

Minhyun groans. “What?”

“Sorry.” Seongwu goes red from his ears to his neck. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. At least, not when Minhyun was falling asleep. 

“Daniel, like...” Minhyun doesn’t open his eyes, still tightly wound around Seongwu, apparently comfortable. “Kang Daniel. Yeah. We’re friends. He’s cool. Why? Do you want his autograph?”

“No! No. Uh, it just came to mind,” Seongwu chokes out, thinking back to his earlier comment. Damn. Now that Seongwu can compare himself to Minhyun’s acquaintances, he feels even more grateful. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, okay?”

“Mmmhm. ‘Kay.” Minhyun yawns and snuggles closer. Man, he’s cuddly. Seongwu runs his hand up and down Minhyun’s back, then up to his nape. Minhyun doesn’t even budge. “‘Night.”

Seongwu presses one last kiss to the tip of his nose before he settles back down and vows to not accidentally say something embarrassing again. “Goodnight,” he murmurs.

It’s a better sleep than he’s had in weeks; he wakes up with Minhyun still tucked in his arms, breath fanning out over Seongwu’s neck, and he can’t calm the fluttering feeling that manifests in his chest.

He finds himself not really wanting to, either.

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel me so please please if you enjoyed it, let me know! this is the first part of a larger series that will have way more plot in the next part so please anticipate that :3c thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ps. i made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/btajhs) if you wanna chat/rant/anything in between


End file.
